Saints Row: The Grieving Saint
by Brinkster117
Summary: It's been ten years since Lin died, and Brian, the leader of the Third Street Saints, still misses her. Even though he's with Viola now in Steelport, he still thinks about her. Now that he has to go back to Stilwater to bury Johnny Gat with Aisha, Brian will be able to reflect about his life, his relationship with Lin, and his time being in the Saints with the help of Old friends.
1. Reflection

**I don't own the Saints Row series. This story takes place a month after the good ending with saving Shaundi and Viola in Saints Row: The Third.**

It hasbeen a month since the Saints fully took control of Steelport. Killbane fled the city after the Saints leader, Brian went to save Shaundi and Viola from the STAG member Kia, who set them up on a bomb on the monument of Steelport. This humiliated STAG and made the Saints look like heroes in the end. Three weeks after, the Saints published their blockbuster movie, Gangsta's in Space, and it became a hit. The Saints have never been better...

Brian was laying on the bed in the Saints HQ, reflecting about the past ten years of him being in the Saints. He finds it funny how he started out with nothing to lose when the Saints was nothing but a small time street gang in Stilwater, his hometown. Looking back, the Saints would have been killed off if he didn't join... But then again, he would have been killed too if Troy didn't kill the Vice King who would have shot him on that street corner that night.

Brian chuckled lightly to himself, remembering how he took out all six gangs in Stilwater. He got rid of the Vice Kings, Los Carnales, and the Westside Rollerz in a single month. During that time, he was shot, stabbed, bruised, and ran over several times. He shouldn't even be living right now, even after the explosion that put him in a coma for three years. Instead, he got back up and resurrected the Saints, destroying three more gangs, the Brotherhood, the Ronin, and the Sons of Samedi. A year later, after Brian shot the Ultor executive, the Saints teamed up with Ultor and became more than just the once small street gang they used to be; they became celebrities.

Brian sits up on the bed, rubbing the back of his neck as he looks around the room. He was no longer in Stilwater anymore, but he keeps in touch with people in the city. Shaundi was right: Steelport is like Bangkok's little sister, but at least it's under the Saints control now. After taking out the Syndicate and humiliating STAG, the Saints showed the world how powerful it has become in the past ten years. Some of the Saints are now starting to wear full body armor, and others are wearing Saints-styled Kevlar vests. Brian himself wears a striped Kevlar vest over a button up purple shirt. But, besides the military grade armor and weapons, the Saints were still celebrities.

The door opens slightly and Viola slips into the room, closing it behind her while looking at Brian. "Hey boss." she says with a soft smile.

"Hey. How's life so far?"

"I've been doing better... How's being the badass of Steelport going for you?"

Brian chuckles. "Pretty fucking good."

Viola walks over to him and sits on the bed with him, sighing as she presses herself against his side.

* * *

A week after Killbane escaped Steelport, Viola was standing by herself on the helipad, staring down at the streets below blankly. Brian was talking to Pierce at the time when he noticed her on the helipad and walked over, standing next to her. "You okay?" was all he could ask her. She slowly turned her head to him, staring at him blankly for a brief moment before her eyes started to tear up. Viola hugged him out of nowhere and cried on his shoulder. Brian was surprised at first, but then he remember why she joined the Saints: Killbane killed her sister. All he could do now was hug her back as she cried on his shoulder. After that day, Brian was the only one Viola could turn to about things like this, and he comforts her whenever she needs comfort.

* * *

"How are you holding up about your sisters death?" Brian said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

She sighs. "I still miss her... And Killbane is still alive..."

"Killbane won't last much longer without his Luchadores. We just need to find him..."

Viola rests her head on Brian's shoulder, sighing again. "How did you take Johnny Gat's death?"

It was his turn to sigh now. "Johnny was a good friend of mine, and was respected by all the members of the Saints. When he was shot in the plane, we didn't take it lightly... Hell, Shaundi took it worse then everybody else. She wanted to make Phillipe pay more than anyone else."

"How long was Johnny with the Saints?" She says as she looks at him.

"Longer than me." He says, looking at her. "He was in the Saints when it was a small time street gang in a run down church."

"Yeah, small time... Until you showed up."

"I didn't plan on joining a gang back then. The Saints came to me."

Viola pulls her legs over Brian's lap, interested about his beginning. "Oh? You mean they knew how badass you are back then?" She says jokingly with a smirk.

Brian chuckles lightly, then he continues. "No. I was almost killed by a Vice King in the aftermath of a street fight between the three other gangs. Troy and Julius saved my life by shooting the bastard."

"Ah, the Vice Kings..." She says. "The gang that turned itself into a business corporation..."

"Yeah, that's them. Their leader joined our side and he left the city after we wiped out his former gang. The next leader, Warren Williams was shot by his girlfriend, Tanya Winters. After that, we shot her up. King made her fall thirty stories from the old penthouse onto his own fucking car..."

Viola chuckles and snuggles into him, burying her face in his shoulders. Brian looks around the room and lets out a small sigh. Viola looks up at him. "What's wrong?" she whispers.

"Nothing..." he replies. "I'm just thinking of this girl I liked once, named Lin..."

"I thought she was a roller..." she says, frowning at him.

"She wasn't really a roller..." he says with a sigh as he thinks about back then. "She was a Saint..."

* * *

Right after the Saints took back Saints Row, when Brian was just an enforcer without his five o'clock shadow and Julius was in charge, he decided to take out the Rollerz first. Lin was undercover as a roller at the time, so she got Brian to do the dirty work as she blends in with the Rollerz. They didn't do much together at first, because Lin was undercover and Brian was sabotaging their cars, but when Lin told him to meet her at the nightclub, she danced with him. Even though they both knew it was just about business, they started to like each other as they danced in the nightclub while people stared at them and thought "Why is a roller dating a saint? Aren't those two different gangs?"

After they both part ways and Brian destroyed a bunch of cars he got someone to rig with explosives, he took out his phone and selected Lin's number. Sighing, he pressed the call button on his cell phone and raised the phone to his ear. "Yo, what's up?" she said over the phone.

Brian sighed. "Hey..." he replied.

"So you can talk after all... Johnny owes me eighty dollars now."

Brian chuckled over the phone. "I'm silent, yes... But at least I get the job done."

"You sure do, kid. You sure do..."

Even though Brian and Lin were probably the same age, maybe one year apart, no one knew his real name at the time. Julius called Brian Playa' back then, and everyone else called him kid since he was just a new recruit in the Saints.

Brian leans back into the car seat as he talks with Lin over the phone. "Hey, listen... Let's hang out more. It felt good dancing with you."

"Damn..." she replies.

"...What?" Brian sounded a bit confused and worried.

"Now I owe Dex eighty dollars..."

Silence fell between the line as neither of them talked. After a few seconds of silence, Brian bursted out laughing. "How many fucking deals did you guys make about me?!"

"Oh trust me, you don't want to know..." she replied.

"Heh... So, yeah... Want to hang out more without it being business?"

"Sure. I like you, kid..."

"Alright, cool. Just don't show your flags out in public, though. Wear something without the colors blue or purple."

"Good idea. Where would you like to meet?"

All Brian could do was smile uncontrollably. "I was thinking the nightclub again. I'll buy us some rounds."

"I should be buying you drinks, kid. You're doing more work than I am."

"Hey..." he says in a flirting manner. "All work and no play makes Lin a dull girl..."

"Heh... What's your name, kid?"

"Brian."

When they stopped talking, Brian couldn't stop himself from smiling wide. He drove back to his place and put on an olive drab hoodie with a black shirt under his hoodie. He kept his baggy jeans on because it didn't resemble him being a Saint at all. When he left, he brought his VICE9, just in case someone decides to start shooting up the place. Stilwater wasn't safe at all back then.

When he drove up to the nightclub, Lin was waiting outside of the door, looking around. Brian parked his black eiswolf on the other side of the street, at the restaurant Freckle Bitches, and made his way to the nightclub. When Lin finally saw him, she smiled. She was wearing the same black sandals, followed by a black pair of tight pants and a white tank top. When they both walked into the nightclub, Brian noticed that their table already had drinks on it. She bought them while he was driving to the nightclub. He smirked at her when they sat down. "I'm buying next time..."

That night, they both talked, laughed, drank, and danced with each other. When they danced, Lin wrapped her arms around his neck and stared into his eyes. Brian held her hips with a grin on his face. He couldn't stop grinning. When they finally kissed, Brian didn't care no more that they were both part of a street gang. He didn't care if people were staring at him, watching as they danced. All he cared about was Lin. After they kissed, she buried her face in his neck, sighing happily. Brian just held her close to him and smiled. That night, they knew that they had each other...

* * *

Viola let out a soft sigh as she laid her head on his shoulder. "What was Lin like?" she asked, curious to know.

"Lin was amazing... She was the only female lieutenant in the Saints ten years ago, and she did her job well when she was undercover." Brian said before he sighed.

"...Did something happen to her?"

Brian sighed again. "Yeah... They found out that she was undercover, working for the Saints. She was forced to lead me into a trap. I killed everyone in the bar, but when I found her in a closet tied up to a chair, I was hit in the back of the head by a baseball bat..."

"What did they do to you and Lin?" she asked, wanting to hear more.

Brian let his head hang low, saying "...We were stuffed into the trunk of a car. I was worried about what was to come next. Lin was worried when I wouldn't talk. I accidentally kicked her, but at at least she knew at that time that I was still alive..."

Viola sighed as she wrapped her arm around his shoulder, pulling herself closer to him while he was talking.

"...There was a man there, name Donnie. He thought he was dating Lin at the time..." He chuckles lightly, shaking his head at the thought of Donnie dating Lin. His small smile turns into a frown as he stops chuckling. "Sharp shot us both with a 44. Shepard... And dumped the car into the ocean, with us inside..."

Viola frowns as she listens, knowing how hard it is to lose someone that was close. "Lin thankfully found her lighter and she burned my ties with it... I still remember her last words, just like it was yesterday... 'Did you hear that asshole Donnie? He said I was his girl'..."

There was a long pause between them both. "...She bled out in the trunk as I opened it and swam to the shore..." He sighs as he says this. "I thought she would have gotten out with me, but she didn't... Instead, she died like an animal in the trunk of her own car..."

"Brian... I'm sorry about your loss... I didn't know this hurts you the way it does..." she says, unable to think of anything else to say.

"Viola, you don't need to be sorry..." he says, sighing. Viola then wraps her arms around him and sits on top of his lap. "Hey..." she whisper into his ear, "If it makes you feel any better... At least you got me now..."

He smiles and kisses her cheek. "Thank you..." he whispers. Viola smiles and hugs him tightly, not letting go of him. She then snuggles into Brian's arms, sighing happily as Brian looks at his watch, holding her. "Well, shit..." he says, sighing.

"What is it?" she asks, looking up.

"I need to go..." he replies.

"Can't stay for a little longer?" she says, rocking her hips back and forth on his lap with a smirk.

Brian grins, then sighs. "I wish I could... But it's important."

Viola let's out a soft sigh, then kisses him softly on the lips before getting off his lap. Brian gets up and puts his purple button up shirt as Viola watches him dress from the bed. Without tucking his shirt into his pants, he puts on the Kevlar vest. Brian shifts the vest around and rolls his shoulders, grinning as he looks at himself. "This feels good now..." he says. Viola grins, laying down on the bed. "Kick ass, boss." she says.

"Will do." he replies with a grin. He puts on his fedora and dances his signature dance: the experience as he grins. "Ow!" he yelled. Viola chuckles lightly as she watches him dance. He then smiles at her as he walks out of the room, closing it behind him. Viola sighs as she lays her head down on the bed, closing her eyes and falling asleep.

As Brian walks out of the Saints' HQ, he notices Pierce and Shaundi waiting for him in the bulldog, kissing. He chuckles lightly and walks over to the side window, tapping on it. They both finally notice him and unlocks the back door. He opens the door, sticking his head in.

"Pierce, out of the driver seat."

"Hey, what the hell, man!" Pierce complained.

"If you two are going to make out, do it behind the driver seat, not behind the fucking wheel."

"You're a fucking asshole, boss." Shaundi replied in a pissed off tone.

"Hey, I want to bury only one body, guys. I don't want to bury one of you because you two can't wait to be alone for five fucking minutes..."

"Boss does have a point." Pierce says to Shaundi. "You know I would be all over you, whether I'm driving or not."

"...Alright... You're still an asshole, boss."

"Anytime, Shaundi..." Brian replies, chuckling.

Pierce and Brian soon changed seats and Shaundi moves to the back with Pierce. As soon as everyone got situated, Brian started driving to the airport. Brian still wasn't sure why it took them a month to move Johnny's body back to Stilwater, but he finally made it home. Now they can bury him with Aisha, just the way he would have wanted to be.

When they arrived at the airport, they boarded the plane as Brian pulled out his phone and made a call back to Stilwater. "Troy Bradshaw. Chief of Police. How can I help you?"

"Hey man. It's me." Brian replied over the phone.

"Hey kid. How's life in Steelport?"

"Well, we just took out the Syndicate a month ago. Make that nine gangs wiped out so far... And we humiliated STAG. I know for a fact that congress hates us for this."

"Heh... Heard about Johnny Gat..."

"Yeah, that's what I'm calling about..." Brian sighs over the phone. "You think you might be able to make it to the funeral? Would mean a lot to us..."

"Yeah, sure. I'll be there." Troy replied.

"Good. We both knew Johnny longer than anybody else in the gang. We're going to bury him with Aisha."

"Let's hope this time no one with street bikes come to crash the funeral." Troy says with a chuckle.

"Yeah... It's about time the Saints get some respect for once at a funeral."

"You got that right, kid. Listen, I need to go now. Got some paperwork to sign here."

"Alright, Troy. See ya at the funeral."

"See ya kid... Oh, and one more thing..."

"What is it?" Brian asked.

"It's been ten years since Lin passed. I just wanted to see how you were coping with her death."

Brian sighs over the phone. "Troy, I really fucking miss her... She was the only thing I had to lose before she died..."

"I know, kid. I saw her give Dex the eighty dollars..." Troy chuckles over the phone, then sighs. "It's not your fault she died. She at least saved your life before she bled out, kid. She wouldn't have wanted you to die with her in the trunk of the car..."

"I know... I'm going to visit her grave and pay my respects to her first."

"That sounds like a good idea. Take care now, kid."

"You too, Troy."

Brian hangs up the phone as he sits down in the seat. "Who was that, boss?" Pierce asked.

"It was Troy. He's coming to the funeral." Brian replied.

"Man, why do you have to invite the fucking chief of police to the god damn funeral? You know shit's bound to go down that way!" Pierce kept on complaining.

"Pierce... Troy was in the Saints since the fucking beginning. He knew Gat longer than anybody else on this fucking plane, including me." Brian said a bit angrily.

"Oh... Really? Why'd he roll with the police, then?"

"He was undercover in the Saints, but he is still a Saint, no matter what flags he flies."

"Unless it's a rival gang, or someone who really hates our guts." Shaundi replied.

"Troy is a good man. He helped me through a lot when I joined the Saints. I respect him." Brian says.

"Alright, boss. It's your call." Pierce said, accepting Brian's decision for once.

As the plane took off, Brian stared out the window for several minutes, still thinking about Lin. He sighs as he slouches into his chair, tipping his fedora forward. He decided to get some sleep while he could, because he could never get much sleep in Steelport. It took him a good three minutes to finally drift away into sleep...

But all he kept thinking about was Lin.

**Yeah, the first chapter of my first fanfic. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I may make another fanfic about SR1 and Lin, but I will still add flashbacks to this story about the bossxLin. Would love constructive feedback to improve where I need to improve.**


	2. Artyom Spetz

**Once again, I don't own the Saints Row series.**

About an hour in flight of the three hour flight, Brian suddenly jerks his head a bit to the right. He was hoping to get some rest on the way to Stilwater, but instead, Lin's voice echoed through his head as he slept in the seat.

_"...Sure. I like you, kid..."_

_"...Come on, Brian. Dance with me..."_

_"...When we take out the Rollerz, never let go of me..."_

_"...Stay calm. We're gonna get out of this..."_

_The blackness fades away as Brian finds himself in the trunk of Lin's car once again. He quickly looks over to Lin as she peaks her head out of the car, only to get shot in the stomach by Sharp. When Brian stares at Sharp, anger and fear mixed in his emotions, he watches as his arms shifts over to Brian, aiming the 44. Shepard directly at him. Helpless, Brian stares down the barrel as Sharp pulls the trigger. "Bang."_

Brian jolts up in his seat as he wakes up from the nightmare, breathing quickly. He frantically looks around as he comes to his senses, slowing down his breathing. He was still in the plane, on his way to Stilwater. Pierce and Shaundi were not the the seats they previously sat in as the plane took off. They went to the back of the plane, probably into the bathroom together. Brian leaned forward in his seat, sighing as he buries his face into his hands. "Fuck, Lin..." was all he could say as he sat there.

The intercoms flicker on as the pilot speaks into it. "Hey boss, come down to the cockpit. We got something on radar." Brian sighs as he hears this and gets up, walking down to the cockpit while rubbing his face. He walks into the cockpit and the copilot turns to face him. "Hey boss. We got two unidentified tangos on the radar. We're not sure if they're friendlies or not, but one of the pilots wants to talk to you." The copilot hands Brian a headset. Brian sighs as he takes off his fedora and puts on the headset, lowering the mic to his mouth. "Alright, I'm talking. Now identify yourself and confirm, over."

"You should know who this is..." a familiar Russian voice said over the channel.

Brian's eyes widen as he instantly recognizes the Russian voice over the headset. "...Is that you, Spetz?"

The man chuckles lightly over the mic before saying "Dah, it's me... And you know my name is Artyom..."

* * *

Artyom and Brian go way back together, even before Brian joined the Saints. They were good childhood friends, and they were like brothers to each other. Artyom watched over Brian as he did the same for him. However, unlike Brian, Artyom had a girlfriend back in high school. Brian didn't care much about it because he had nothing to lose back then.

It was a year before Brian joined the Saints, when both Brian and Artyom were still seniors at Stilwater high. They were sitting at the lunch table one day, Artyom talking to Brian and Brian listing to him, still silent as ever. Needless to say, the four gangs also had high school students rolling with them, in all different grades. "Alright..." Artyom said, looking around the cafeteria, mainly at the people wearing red, blue, yellow, and purple. "You know about the four gangs in Stilwater, right?"

Brian looked around the cafeteria as well, but not at the gangs. He was looking at women, grinning as he saw ones that he liked.

"Hey, Brian..."

Brian wasn't listening. He was still staring at the women as they walked by, watching their hips swing side to side. Artyom growled lightly and punched Brian lightly in the shoulder. Brian finally turns himself to face the table, grabbing his shoulder and swinging it around. "Ow..."

Artyom stared at him, a little annoyed. "Oh, quit being a bitch... I didn't hit you that hard..."

Brian sighs, now facing Artyom. "Now that I got your attention, do you know about the four gangs of Stilwater?" Artyom asked again.

Brian nods slowly, listening to him as he speaks. Brian didn't know much about the gangs like Artyom did, but he did know their names and colors.

Artyom points over to the Vice Kings, who were all listening to their iPods at that moment in time. "That's the Vice Kings." he says. "They're like a semi-criminal organization, but they're also the biggest music corporation in Stilwater. Half the rap songs made in Stilwater alone was made by the Vice Kings. But, don't think for a second they won't pull a gun out and shoot you if you head to the downtown districts up north." Brian nods, looking over to the Vice Kings, examining them. Most of them were wearing what anyone would expect: a yellow shirt and baggy blue jeans, but some of the members were wearing full suits at the table. Back then, it was the Vice Kings who were celebrities, not anyone else.

Artyom then pointed over to the Westside Rollerz, grunting as he watches them. "And that's the Westside Rollerz..." he said angrily.

Brian looked over to Artyom, raising an eyebrow in a "What did they do to you?" kind of way.

"Those ublyudki chopped up my car and sold the parts to others... Never go to any of the Rim Jobs mechanics at the west..." Brian nods, remembering the day when Artyom called him and asked him for a lift back to his house. He was pissed that day.

"The Rollerz are your average grease monkeys, street racers, and overall douchebags of Stilwater." he continued. "And, obviously, because of their name, they own the west side of Stilwater. They carry around anything that they can use to work on cars with, whether it be a wrench, a baseball bat, or a fucking VICE9... They think they can do whatever the fuck they want to do, but most of them end up in jail in the end. My advice to you Brian: make sure you carry a gun with you if you head west."

Brian chuckled a little, then he looked over to the Rollerz. All they were wearing were black sneakers, blue track pants with a white stripe on the sides, and plain blue tee shirts. Some of them wore blue hats that were facing sideways, or they would have a blue rag wrapped around their heads. "Artyom was right," he thought to himself. "They are douches."

All of the sudden, a freshman was seen running down the cafeteria, as four other kids in red chased after him. One of them was holding a crowbar. The kid accidentally ran into another student, causing them both to fall to the floor. When he tried to get up, three of them restrained him to the ground. The forth one with the crowbar started walking slowly to the kid.

"Oh der'mo... That's the Los Caranles..." Artyom whispered, watching them hold down the crying kid.

"They're no joke. They're the real deal, Brian. These guys pack some heavy stuff with them. I'm surprised one of them has a fucking crowbar..."

The man with the crowbar smirked, still slowly walking over to the kid. "They own everything south in Stilwater, plus some areas overseas... At least that's what I heard. They do a lot of drug trafficking in the city. Don't fuck with these guys, Brian. They mean business..."

The man with the crowbar stopped walking, now standing over the kid, looking down at him. "Jackie..." the man said in a Hispanic accent.

"Oh no... Not him..." Artyom whispered, sounding worried. "Jackie was suppose to get me something for my girlfriend..."

Brian looked at Artyom for a few seconds, then back at the scene. "You know what I want..." the Hispanic man continued, squatting next to Jackie. "You know I want those rings... They're important to me, Jackie... Why must you not give me what I want?"

"It's not yours!" Jackie cried out. "My friend asked me to get it for him! He even gave me some of his fucking money to pay for the rings!"

"Oh shit..." Artyom whispered. "Brian, he's talking about my rings..."

Brian seemed more worried now about the fate of the kid than before, after realizing Artyom's plans for him and his girlfriend.

"Fuck your friend..." the man said as he stands up. The other members pulled Jackie up to his feet, and he struggled, trying to get free of their grasp. The man then raises the crowbar and swings it down hard, striking Jackie's shoulder. Jackie cried louder, and Artyom curls his hands up into fists, mumbling something in russian. Brian looked at Artyom once more, then back to the scene. Brian didn't want to sit there anymore. He wanted to take action. He didn't have anything to lose.

He stands and yells "Hey, red fucks! Leave Jackie alone! Do those rings have your fucking name on it?"

The man was about to swing his crowbar down on Jackie when he stopped, staring at Brian. "And who the fuck do you think you are?!" he demands harshly. The others still hold onto Jackie, but they all stared at Brian. The entire cafeteria went silent, except for over at the Rollerz table, as everyone stared at Brian.

"It doesn't fucking matter who I am! Leave him the fuck alone! What has he done to you ass wipe?!"

Everyone stayed silent as Brian continued to scream insult after insult to the man with the crowbar. The other members let go of Jackie, confused and surprised that he was standing up for a freshman. When Jackie realized that he was let go, he ran off, blending into the crowd.

"You must be really fucking stupid, homie." the man said, walking over to Brian.

"Brian..." Artyom whispered.

"I'm not stupid. I got nothing to lose, dick face." Brian continued.

"You're fucking stupid kid. You don't fuck with Los Carnales..."

"Brian..." Artyom whispered again.

"You want those rings back or what?" Brian whispered back.

"Dah... But I don't want you to die for something like this..."

"How much do these rings mean to you?"

"They mean everything to me, but it doesn't mean for you to throw your life away to see me happy, Brian..."

"Hey, ruski, shut the hell up." demanded the man.

"Don't you say anything to my friend, shit face..." Brian said angrily, walking to the man.

"Don't fuck with me, kid..."

"Well, it's a bit too late for that, isn't it..." Brian got up into his face, staring him straight in the eyes.

"You got some balls, kid..."

"And you got a crowbar... Why don't you grow a pair of balls yourself..."

"Fuck you, kid..."

"Why don't you grow a pair? Huh? Why don't y-"

The man yells as he swings the crowbar at Brian, which is what he wanted him to do. Brian ducks and tackles the man down to the floor. He sits on top of the mans chest and starts swinging punches at his face. Artyom stands up as he watches Brian beat the shit out of the gangster. The other Carnales sprinted over and grabbed Brian by the arms, throwing him off of the man.

The man got up, wiping blood off of his nose. "Hold that stupid gringo down..." he grunts.

"Fuck you!" Brian shouted as he struggles to get out.

Artyom knew that if he didn't do nothing, Brian would most likely end up dead by the next day. He looks around quickly, not knowing what to do. The man yells as he raises the crowbar, ready to swing it down on Brian. Artyom's instincts take control as he tackles the man, making him lose his grasp on the crowbar. One of the members quickly sprints over to Artyom, trying to throw him off.

One of the members grabs both of Brian's arms and holds them apart as the other one pulls him up and punches him multiple times in the stomach. Artyom kept screaming as he swings more punches at the mans face. The other man trying to get Artyom off of the leader starts to panic. He looks around frantically, noticing the crowbar laying on the floor. He quickly grabs it and strikes Artyom in the back of the head, making him fall to the ground with a grunt.

Brian watched helplessly as his friend was struck in the back of the head. "ARTYOM!" he yells out before he's punched again.

Brian can feel himself losing his consciousness as he looks around weakly. He notices Artyom's girlfriend, standing a few meters away in shock. Her hands were cupped over her face, only allowing her widen eyes to be shown. Brian could tell she was shaking in fear...

And he noticed tears running down her cheeks. This gave him the courage and motivation to fight back.

Brian jumps backwards, making the gangster holding him stumble backwards and fall to the ground. To Brian's luck, he slammed the back of the guy's head into the table behind them both, knocking him out instantly. Brian catches himself on the table after he feels the man lose his grip on his arms. When he notices the man in front of him started charging, Brian quickly raises his foot up, striking the man in the groin. The man clutched his groin as Brian pushes himself off the table and swings his fist into the man's head, sending him straight to the ground.

The third guy was about to strike Artyom in the head when he heard a loud bang behind him. He turns to see Brian strike the man to the ground, watching as he shifts his attention right at him and starts sprinting at him. He quickly turns back to Artyom and raises the crowbar high, but Brian grabs the crowbar right out of his hand and spins, charging a heavy blow into the back of his skull.

The man falls limp off of Artyom as Artyom looks around. A small puddle of blood starts to form from Artyom's head and from the Carnales head right next to him. Brian grinned, and then fell onto his hands and knees, puking on the floor. The leader of the group opened his eyes, looking around for a few seconds. He gets up, stumbling around as he reaches into his pocket and pulls a switch blade and opens it. Brian hears the switch blade and looks up. "Don't fuck with Los Carnales..." the leader says as he raises the switch blade up. Brian closed his eyes and waited for the leader to stab him...

But, instead of getting stabbed, Brian hears a thud a a few swings. He looks behind him and notices that a man in purple tackled the leader and knocked him out cold. He was a Saint. Another Saint came up to Brian and pulled him back onto his feet. "You okay kid?" the Saint asked.

Brian was about to speak, but he felt his stomach shrink with intense pain as he bends over. Brian pukes again as the Saint watches him. "You'll be fine, kid... I have to admit though, you kicked ass. What made you do that?"

Brian pointed at Artyom's girlfriend as she jogged over to Artyom, pulling him up into a sitting position and hugging him, crying.

"Oh... I see. Looking after a brotha'. I like your motivations, kid." he said with a grin.

Artyom wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, holding her close and whispering into her ear, which calmed her down as she sniffles. Brian then remembered something and started looking around as he held his gut with one hand. He finally spots Jackie, who was crying while holding his shoulder as a third Saint had him wrapped around in her arms, comforting him. He weakly walks over to them both and squats down slightly as he looked at Jackie. "Hey, Jackie..." Brian said with a grunt, almost throwing up again.

Jackie sniffles a bit, calming down. "W-what?" he asks.

He holds out his free arm like he wants something from him.

"...B-but, that's A-Artyom's..." he stutters.

Brian nods, still holding out his hand as he looks over to Artyom. Jackie hands him the rings and he slides it into his pants pocket. He walks over to Artyom as he is still sitting on the floor, holding his girlfriend. They both look up at Brian, and Brian looks at her. He then jerks his head to the left a little, motioning her to leave them be for a while. He gives her a small smile, to show that he just wants to talk to him.

She got up and walked back a few steps, sniffling again and letting out a shaky sigh. Artyom looks up at Brian as he extends his hand, offering to help him up. Artyom takes his hand and gets up, grunting as he holds the back of his head.

"You didn't need to do that, but... Thanks, Brian..."

Brian smiles, then grabs Artyom's arm, pulling it up.

"Wh... What are you doing?" Artyom asked.

Brian pulled the rings out of his pocket without his girlfriend seeing this. He places it into Artyom's hand and grins, nodding. Artyom sighs. "Right now?" he asked.

"Yeah..." Brian whispered weakly. "Dude, you're like a fucking spetznas... I think I might start calling you Spetz for now on... But Artyom, go for it..."

Artyom nods to Brian as he turns around and faces his girlfriend, letting out a long sigh. "Sarah..." he starts, inching closer to her.

"I know, now doesn't seem like the best time for this, but then again, it's fucking Stilwater... I love you, and I want to know that whatever happens, we're together to see the light of day again..."

Sarah stares at him, sniffling again. When she finally realizes what he was doing, she cups her hands over her face as her eyes widen again, gasping.

"I want us both to be happy in life, together until the end of days... Brian just secured this moment of our lives by pulling off something that no one has done before... So, I'm asking you, right here, right now..." he gets on one knee, showing her the rings as he looks into her eyes. "...Will you marry me?"

She starts crying again as she screams out "Yes, YES! I will marry you, Artyom!"

Artyom gets up and hugs her, holding her close to him. "I love you, Sarah..."

At that moment, everyone clapped and cheered for the couple except for the Rollerz and Brian. Brian just grinned, then quickly walked over to the passed out man with a bloody face. He bends over and pukes on his face.

* * *

"Artyom!" Brian said with joy over the headset. "How have you been, man? I haven't talked to you in ten fucking years!"

"I'm doing good." Artyom replies. "I thought you were dead for seven fucking years."

"Seven? We're finally talking together and it's been ten fucking years! How did you know I was still alive three years ago?"

"It's not hard to look at your billboard in the city, Brian..." Artyom says, chuckling.

Brian chuckles. "Yeah, I guess so." he replies.

"By the way, you looked different. Did you do something with your hair?" Artyom says jokingly.

"Heh... Anyways, Artyom, what are you doing in the air flying a VTOL?"

"I wanted to personally escort you and your crew back to Stilwater myself. The people of Stilwater will be thrilled to see you again... And, after all, I'm a Saint now."

"Welcome to the Third Street Saints, Artyom. Looking forward to see you on the ground."

"Thanks, Brian." he replied. "See you on the ground."

"Roger that, Spetz." Brian replied as he sets the headset down. "They're friendlies. Here to escort us safely to Stilwater."

"Music to my ears, boss." the pilot replies.

Brian walks back into the room again, sighing as he sits down. He remembers the day clearly when Artyom proposed to Sarah. That was the day he fought his first gangsters, then threw up into ones mouth and open wounds. Brian chuckled lightly to himself as he remembers that moment, staring out the window for the rest of the flight.

**And here's my second chapter of this story. Fun fact: I got chapter one and two completed before doc manager finally decided to let me use it. Come on, fan fiction. Let me post my stories faster. Anyways, time for translations. der'mo is the pronunciation of the Russian word дерьмо, which means shit in English. ublyudki is the pronunciation of another Russian word, Ублюдки. This means bastards in English. Dah also is Russian, да, which means yes (and everyone knows that). Hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**


	3. Saints Row's church

**I don't know how many times I need to say I don't own the Saints Row series. I can not emphasize it enough. Oh, and I also don't own Saving Private Ryan (because it's mentioned in the story), but I don't care.**

Brian grinned as he saw Stilwater off the horizon. When they got closer to the airport, the VTOLs broke off from the plane, speeding towards the airport ahead of it. The VTOL's armor was painted purple, the windows were tinted purple, and there was a purple fleur de lis on both wings, top and bottom. They both switched into hover mode and hovered over the airport, watching as the plane hit the runway and slowed down to a stop. Brian got up from his seat as the plane came to a complete halt, walking over to the door as Pierce and Shaundi followed behind him.

He opened the door and walked down the stairs, exiting the plane as he looked around the airport. Not much has changed from what he saw. There was still a bunch of planes left docked in the airport and the scrap yard was still there. Brian grinned as he looked over to the Ultor tower. Instead of it being silver and orange, like it used to be, it was now purple and black. The Saints wanted to show that they owned the city, so they started waving their flags and colors in the skyline of Stilwater.

Two Status Quos were parked a few meters away from plane, drivers waiting outside of the car door. Brian turns to Shaundi and Pierce and said "Alright, you guys head to Purgatory. I need to head to the old church in Saints Row."

"Got it boss." Shaundi replies as Pierce nods with a grin. "Why are you not coming with us?" she asked.

"It's personal, Shaundi." Brian said with a sigh.

"Okay, boss. See ya around." she said as she walked to the first Status Quo.

"Yeah boss. See ya at Purgatory." Pierce said as he walked with Shaundi.

As they both got into the Status Quo and drove off, Brian walked over to the other Status Quo, letting out a long sigh. When he got in, the tinted window lowered and the driver looked at Brian. "Where are ya headed, boss?"

"Saints Row. The church." Brian replied as he pulled out some pictures and looked at them.

"Got it boss." he said as he turned his head back to the windshield as the tinted window rises between them. As soon as they drove off, the VTOLs switched to flight mode and flew north to Purgatory as Brian heard the thrusters go into full blast.

The pictures Brian were looking at were pictures that he have from ten years ago. The first picture was of all of the gang lieutenants, Troy, Dex, Johnny, and Lin, including Julius and Brian himself in the photo. Troy and Julius stand in the middle with a small smile as they stared at the camera. Johnny and Dex were standing to the right, holding a weapon. Johnny was holding a 44. Shepard with both of his arms together at groin level, and Dex was holding a baseball bat as it rested on his shoulder.

Brian and Lin were at the right, with an arm wrapped around each others' shoulders and a wide smile on their faces. Brian smiled a bit as he looked over to them both in the picture. He sighed afterwards as he looked over to Dex and Johnny. Johnny is dead now, and Dex is nowhere to be found after Brian learned about his affiliations with the old Ultor and how he was going to sell toxic waste to illegal buyers.

He takes the picture and sends it to the back of the pile he held in his hand and he examined the next picture.

It was just Lin in the second picture, standing with one hand on her hip and the other one holding a K6 Krukov in the other as it was aimed up. She wore what she normally wore back then, but this time her track pants were purple, not blue. Brian smirked as he examined her in that pose for several minutes. He then sends that picture to the back of the pile and smiles as he looks at the next picture.

It was of him and Lin only, together at the nightclub on the dance floor. Lin was wearing a white plain tank top with tight jeans, and Brian was wearing his old olive drab hoodie and the baggie jeans that he wore back then. Lin had her arms around his neck as Brian was holding her hips. Lin was smiling at Brian as he was grinning at her. They were both looking into each others' eyes. You could tell how much they loved each other back then.

The Status Quo stops right outside of the church and the tinted window lowers again. "Here you go, boss." the drive said. Brian nods as he puts the pictures away, opening the door and stepping out of the Status Quo. Two Saints were standing at the door of the church, wearing black suits with purple work shirts and a black tie. Brian walked up to them before entering and said "Hello, guys."

"Sup, boss." one of them said. "Welcome back to Stilwater."

"Thanks." Brian replied. "Is the church empty right now?"

"Yeah boss." the other one answered him. "You want in?"

"Yes. I need to do something."

"Alright, boss." the first saint says as they both opened the door for him to enter.

Brian walked into the church and looked around. Nothing much has changed about the renovated church, except for the Statue of the angel holding two VICE9s, which has a plaque right in front of it, filled with names of the Saints who died ten years ago. Above the angel, there was a sign that said "Even in death, Saints are never forgotten."

Although most people believed that Lin's body was still in the water, Brian knew better. He managed to get to get some people from the crew to fish her body out of the water to give her a proper burial himself at the church. Brian got pissed off when he saw the renovated church was built over the graveyard, demolishing the tombstones.

He sits down in one of the rows as he looks around. "...Hey Lin..." he began. "It's been ten years since you died, but it's still hard to live without you in this terrible world..." he sighed as he lets his head hang off his shoulders. "...You were the first thing I ever had to lose... And the first girl I ever loved..."

* * *

Brian and Lin were hanging out at his house one day, watching Saving Private Ryan on his old TV while they were laying on his old couch. Lin had her back pressed against his chest as he had an arm wrapped around her stomach. They didn't have much time together because of how Lin is now hanging out with Donnie, but when they did spend time together, they tried to make the best of it. Around the end of the movie, Lin sighed as she turned her head to look at Brian. "Brian..." she said.

"What?" Brian asked.

"Have you ever thought about how we are both in a street gang, risking our lives to own a single city?"

"Not really... I really didn't have nothing to lose when I joined... Until I met you."

She closes her eyes, smiling as she rests her head on the arm of the couch and snuggles into Brian's chest. "Yeah..." she says, before sighing.

"What's wrong, Lin?" he asks, a bit worried.

"Oh, nothing..." she says as she turns herself around to face Brian. "It's just that..." she pauses, looking down.

"What is it?" he asks again.

She looks up into his eyes. "...I think I might love you..."

Lin looks back down, sighing because of what she said to him. Brian chuckled a bit, causing Lin to look at him. "What the hell's so funny?" she says.

Brian grins. "Dex owes me the eighty dollars you gave to him..."

She pushes him lightly, chuckling a bit before pulling herself closer to him and kissing him. "And... I love you too, Lin." he replies to her previous statement.

They both smile at each other as Lin pulled herself on top of Brian, resting her head against his chest. Brian kept his arm wrapped around her back as they continued to watch the movie together. When the movie finally ended, Lin pulled herself up and kissed Brian in the cheek. "It's a good thing we have each other, even though we might be in a street gang..." she says.

"Yeah..."

"But, then again, taking out the Westside Rollerz will end a lot of problems in Stilwater."

"So would taking out the Carnales..."

"Yeah..." she looks at him. "I can tell this is from a personal preference."

"Oh?" he says, looking at her. "What makes you think this?"

She chuckles lightly. "Oh, it's not hard to read the high school fight of the century... Saving a freshmen's life, helping a friend's relationship take the next big step, and beating down four gang members while one was armed with a crowbar and a switchblade? How the fuck would that not make the fucking front page?"

Brian grins, thinking about that day in his Senior year. If it wasn't for him, Artyom wouldn't have married Sarah, Jackie wouldn't be alive, and the Carnales wouldn't have looked stupid in front of the media. He still wonders why he wasn't killed by them because of this incident, even when it's been a year. Either they had better things to do than to kill one kid, or because he lives in Saints Row, which is controlled by the Saints.

"Yeah..." he replies. "I didn't want to just sit back and watch... Plus, I might as well end my senior year with a bang." He chuckles at the thought of ending his senior year like that.

"I'm surprised that Marcus, John, and Jamie haven't noticed that you're in the Saints yet." she says as she pulls herself up, sitting on his chest.

"John does." he says with a grin as she sit on his chest. "But he's finishing up his senior year this year. Jamie is a junior at the school now, still watching over the kid, who's a sophomore now. As for Marcus, no one knows where he is."

Lin sighs as she hears about Marcus going missing. "Yeah... But, going back to the Rollerz, those assholes need to be dealt with first... Besides racing and their chop shop sites near Rim Jobs in the west, they think they can do whatever the fuck they want to with a gun. Taking them out will end a lot of problems and people will start respecting the Saints." she grabs his shoulders as she leans closer to him, whispering in his ear, "And when we take them out, the district with the nightclub will be under the Saints control... We can go there more often, Brian..."

Brian grinned at the thought. With the nightclub In a district controlled by the Saints, and the Westside Rollerz wiped out, they could spend more nights together at the nightclub, just drinking and dancing the nights away. "Yeah..." he said. "That would be great..."

"Brian... When we take out the Rollerz..." she leaned closer to him. "...Never let go of me..."

"We're in this together, Lin..." he whispers to her. "I will never let go... I love you."

She smiles, then pushes herself back up, still sitting on his lap. Her smile then turns into a smirk as she moves her hands up her body, grabbing the zipper on her top and pulling it down slowly, unzipping her top.

* * *

Brian sighs as he raises his head, looking around the church. He sighs, remembering how the old church looked; like a small run down shit hole that the Saints used as their first HQ. He then looks at the plaque and continues. "I miss you... Holy shit, I sound like Donnie now... But, you'll always be in my heart, Lin... Say hi to Johnny for me..."

As he gets up to walk out, he sees a man leaning on the wall with his shoulder wearing a blue uniform. He's wearing many ribbons on the left side of his service dress, plus a Stilwater police badge on his right side and on his police hat. He was also wearing four Colonel insignias; two on his service dress, and two on the shirt under the service dress. "Hey Troy..." Brian says.

"Hey kid. Figured I find you here." he says as he pushes himself off the wall.

"Yeah... Paid my respects to Lin."

"That's why I'm here, kid. Just seeing how you're holding up."

Brian and Troy never got a chance to talk face to face after Brian woke up from his coma. Troy was too busy arguing with Ultor and Brian was too busy destroying a lot of gang organizations. Even though Brian stopped by his office every once in a while to say hi, he never really stayed there for a while because the cops could just arrest or kill him if they wanted to. It was, after all, a police station.

"I'm doing fine, Troy. I'm just happy to be back in Stilwater." Brian says as he sits back down.

"Yeah, most of us are glad to see you back here." Troy says as he walks over to him. "Artyom is happy just to see you alive again."

"I can tell. Artyom and I go way back, even before the Saints."

"So I have a feeling he knows your name..."

"Yeah... The name's Brian, by the way..."

Troy nods. "I guess that's a sign of trust with you, knowing your first name."

"No. More like a sign of respect. We're the only two important members of the old Third Street Saints still alive today..."

"Ain't that the truth, even though I was undercover..."

"Now, it really doesn't matter that you were, Troy. You still helped me out a lot in the Saints, even after I woke up from a coma."

"Just looking out for friends, Brian." Troy replies.

Brian nods, then sighs as he looks around the church. "God, ten years turns this shit hole into a fucking palace... I thought it was the other way around..."

Troy chuckles at the comment. "Hell, Saints Row in general was shit. Now it looks better than the rest of the city."

"You got that right, Troy." Brian replies.

"Yeah... Let's get you to Purgatory. The crew's waiting for you there."

"Alright..." Brian says as he gets up. "Let's go."

They both walk out of the church and into the Status Quo. Brian looks back at the church as they drive off, then sighs as he looks around in the Status Quo. "Troy, ever think about the old days, ten years ago?"

"Let's be honest, Brian... You're asking someone who used to be an undercover cop who hates killing. When I think about it, it's usually with the help of a half empty bottle of whiskey in a bar..."

"Damn, man... I guess you had your big break when you became the chief of police."

"Yeah..." Troy says, chuckling. "That's my big break... Until Johnny tried to kill me because of it."

"And then I woke up to save his ass from getting the chair."

They both chuckle, then Brian sighs. "Wish Lin was here to see this all happen..."

"I know, Brian." he says, sighing.

"...Anyways, how is Samantha? I haven't heard from her since I was blown the fuck up."

"Samantha?" Troy asks.

"Yeah, the young stripper from Tee'N'Ay. She always said she had to study for her exams when she was around me." Brian says.

"I think she's doing okay." Troy responds, sounding unsure.

"You think?" he asks, sounding a bit concern.

"Yeah... After you blew up, she was crying for days. She lost her job because of this, too..." he sighs as he says this. "... But, she did pass her exam. She moved from Stilwater to start her career... But, that's not the only reason she left..."

"What do you mean?" Brian asked, still wanting to hear more.

"When the three other gangs showed up in Stilwater, she was harassed and mentally tortured by them. I think it was because they knew about your affiliations with her... She even came into the police station one day because of something terrible..." Troy sighed as he said this.

"...What?"

"...She was raped by one of the members of the Sons of Samedi... She looked me dead in the eyes, and I could tell she went through a lot..."

Brian just sat there, curling his hands into fists as he listens to Troy. "...They kept calling her a bitch and a no life saint hooker while they raped her... It wasn't just rape, it was mental torture..."

"Those fucking Samedi members better thank god I just shot them... I would have done worse to them if I knew about this..." Brian sounded pissed when he said this. If he wasn't in a coma, he could have saved her from things like this. He could have stopped those gangs from taking over Stilwater. The Saints would have still been the only gang in Stilwater.

"But, she's doing good now. She got a job, she's out of the city, which is a good thing for her, and she's living a new life. Be happy for her, Brian." Troy said, trying to stop Brian from thinking about the incident.

"Alright..." Brian said, calming down.

"And besides, why did you like her? I mean yeah, she was a stripper, but it seemed like you wanted to be more with her..."

"Actually, she had feelings for me, Troy." Brian replied.

The Status Quo stopped right outside of the service elevator. Brian and Troy both walked out of it and pressed the button on the elevator. When the doors opened, they both walked into the elevator together. "Ready to see what the Saints evolved into, Troy?" Brian asks.

"Yeah. This should be fun." he replies as Brian presses a button on the elevator, closing the doors in front of them.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm enjoying making these chapters, even though I don't get much time to do them because of homework and shit like that. Never the less, I'll still keep making these chapters for you guys to read.**


	4. Acting Normal

**I do not own- you know what, never mind. You guys already know this. But you should know as well that I don't own GTA4, or any other games mentioned in this story.**

As the elevator doors opened, Brian and Troy look down the purple hallway to find Pierce, Shaundi, Artyom and Sarah standing in the hallway, talking and grinning to each other. Brian steps out out the elevator as Pierce notices him, grinning. "Well, speak of the fucking devil, here he is right now!" Pierce says as the group turns to Brian and Troy.

They both walked over to the group as Brian said "Who else were you expecting to come out of that elevator?" as he chuckles.

"We were expecting our unnamed boss, not a man named Brian bringing a former saint and chief of police down with him." Shaundi replies with a smirk.

"Oh really? And who told you this information?" Brian said, raising an eyebrow and looking around the group, still grinning.

Sarah breaks off from the group as she walks up to Brian and hugs him. "The girl who's hugging you right now." she says as he hugs her back.

One lone saint standing the back of the hallway caught Troys attention. The saint was wearing a opened hoodie and some regular jeans, but what caught Troys attention was the Kevlar vest under the mans hoodie. "Uh, Brian... I'd hate to interrupt you guys right now, but why is that saint wearing a Kevlar vest?" he asks, sounding a bit concerned.

"Oh, the armor?" Pierce says. "Ever since Brian took out the Syndicate and humiliated STAG, we've salvaged the resources and money from both organizations, and now most saints got protection. Figured it'd be okay to tell ya, since you used to be a saint yourself."

"Don't worry about it, Troy." Brian says, letting go of Sarah and facing him. "It's just to make sure that the saints can last longer in a fight in case a rival gang tries to take over. They already did this once."

"Alright..." Troy says. "It's just that, the saints seem like an army now, not a street gang anymore."

"Troy, times have changed." Brian replies. "The saints are celebrities now. We got a lot of money, and we're using it to protect Stilwater and Steelport from criminal organizations and other gangs from taking over. We own the cities, so we're going to keep them safe."

"Dah." Artyom responds. "Besides, what will the other gangs do when they see purple VTOLs in the sky?" he grins.

"Wait," Troy says, sounding surprised. "What?"

"Yeah. Thank STAG for attacking us. We got a hold of their toys for ourselves." Brian says. "But don't worry, we're not planning to take over the world." he says jokingly.

"At least I can trust you, Brian." Troy says, sighing.

Brian nods to him, then turns back to the rest of the group. "Anyways," he says as he walks down the hall. "I think it would be best if everyone knows about your presence, Troy."

"Agreed." Troy says with a nod as he follows Brian. As they both walk down the first flight of stairs, they examine the room for a brief moment. The whole place was the same purple color as the hallway. In the middle of it all, there were a few purple couches circling a small center stage that had a stripper pole attached to it. Three saints were sitting on the couches as they watched a stripper swing herself around the pole as she wore a purple cowboy hat. In the back of the room, there was a bar with stools all filled up by saints. Some were drinking, others were smoking, and the bartender was standing next to the radio, leaning on the column with his shoulder. The balcony above the first floor circled around the entire area about half way. More saints were up there, as well as a few strippers too. Two saints were getting lap dances on the two couches on the balcony as other saints crowded around the strippers as they either talked, danced, or stripped. Some saints were grinning with their arms crossed as others were drinking.

Brian takes a step forward, next to the middle railing of the second flight of stairs and shouts "Alright, listen up!" Everyone stopped what they were doing as they turn their attention to Brian. The bartender turned the radio down low as he looks up to Brian.

"Now, I you're all wondering right now why the fuck the chief of police is here with me right now, but let me clear the air really quickly before you guys try to kill him. Troy here..." he points to Troy, "...Used to be a part of this gang ten years ago. Even though he was undercover for the cops at the time, he helped me out a lot back then, and even when we retook the city. He was one of the original gang lieutenants of the Third Street Saints, and even though he rolls with the police, he's still a Saint. He's here for Johnny Gat's funeral. He knew Johnny Gat, even before I joined the Saints myself, so don't kill Troy. Play nice, people."

Troy gives them a small nod as they all stare at him and nod back before doing whatever they were doing beforehand. Troy turns to Brian and says "Well, that went better than I expected."

"Now they know about your old affiliations with the Saints, and they respect you now, even if it's not much respect. Try and make some friends, Troy. These people are good in a fight, and they may back you up one day."

"Don't see how that will happen one day," Troy says, walking to the stairs, "But okay. See you around, Brian."

Brian nods and walks back up the stairs. As he walks up, he notices the door leading to the old mission home opens as a girl with ripped jeans, red hair, an open FBI jacket with a purple hoodie under it, and a notebook laptop in her arms walks into the hallway, looking around.

"What the hell are you doing here, Kinzie?" Brian asks, confused.

"Well, with Killbane and Matt Miller still alive, I decided to tag along with you guys. Matt probably still has access to the street cams, so he could plan an assassination attempt on me." she replies as she creeps up closer to him. "And, you know I hate people in Steelport."

"You're just paranoid, Kinzie. How many times do I have to tell you-"

"How many times do I need to tell you that they can come back together and set a plot for revenge against us?" Kinzie interrupts as she opens her laptop. "And what makes it worse is that you still have that phone of yours. I thought I told you to get rid of it."

"Kinzie... The Deckers are gone. Wiped out. You even said so yourself as you bought fucking pancakes off the Internet." Brian said, sounding a bit annoyed.

Kinzie sighs as she reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone, looking at it. "The hell are you doing?" Brian asks as she unlocks his phone and looks around it. She squints as she keeps going through his phone, finally finding something. "Ah-ha! Got you now, Matt..." she says.

"What?" Brian asks, moving to her side to look at the screen.

"Matt hacked your account. It appears that he messed with your records with Friendly Fire." she says, smirking.

Brian sighs. "Kinzie, he gave me a permanent discount for all Friendly Fires... He then fled Steelport under the promise that he wouldn't try anything against me..."

"Oh..." she says, then gives him his phone and slouches. "...Sorry."

Brian sighs as he pats her shoulder and walks into his own personal room in Purgatory. She follows him in, looking around. There was a king-sized bed with black sheets over it, a small weapons crate between the bed and the door, and a small black nightstand on the other side of the bed with a purple shaded lamp on top of it. She then looks at the the bathtub in the corner that has tub tubes for hot tubs.

Kinzie then looks over to the entertainment system and looks at the sixty inch flat screen tv mounted on the wall. She notices a small cord that is hooked up to the side of the tv. She follows the cord with her eyes and notices that the cord leads to a purple Saint-styled Xbox 360 slim. She looks around the entertainment system to find a bunch of game cases stacked against each other on the top. Her eyes widen as she notices a Kinect sensor, then walks over to it and unplugs the sensor, turning the Kinect around to face the wall.

"What the hell, Kinzie..." Brian says as she watches her.

"You call it motion controlled gaming, I call it a corporate-controlled monitoring device to watch your every move." she says, still a bit paranoid.

"Kinzie, come on..." Brian says, laying on the bed. "Try to act normal. No one's after you anymore."

Kinzie turns around and stares at him. "Act normal?" she asks rhetorically. "Okay, I'll act normal." She sets her laptop down on the entertainment system and takes off her FBI jacket, tossing it onto the bed. She takes off her glasses next and tosses it next to her jacket. She then removes her hoodie, revealing a white tank top under her hoodie.

"...What are you doing?" Brian asks as she continues to strip off every piece of her clothing. She walks over to the door, shuts it, then locks it. She looks around the room for anything that may be a camera, but finds nothing as she stares at Brian again.

"I'm acting 'normal,' like you said, Brian." Kinzie says sarcastically as she removes her tank top and tosses it onto the bed. She then adjusts her bra strap around and unbuttons and unzips her pants. She slides her pants down and pulls one foot out of her pants. Her other foot gets caught in her jeans as she lifts her leg up and tries to pull her pants off, jumping around to keep her balance. She then trips and falls backwards onto the bed with a small yelp. Her foot finally comes out of her pants as she tosses it into the pile on the bed and stands back up, staring sheepishly at Brian.

"What do you think? Do I look cute in my panties and bra?" she says as twirls herself around. She was wearing a thin strap white bra and a pair of whitish pink Fleur De Lis logo panties.

"Kinzie, that's not whaa..." Brian trails off as he examines her. "Holy shit," he thought to himself. "She's fucking hot."

"Well, what do you think?" she asks again, wanting an answer.

"Um..." Brian hesitates. "...You look... Hot in that?" he says as he shrugs and grins awkwardly with a raised eyebrow.

"Really?" she says, blushing furiously. She turns around and bends over slightly, turning the Kinect around and plugging it into the Xbox. Brian's eyes widen as he stares at her ass. "Jesus..." he murmurs to himself.

"What?" she says, turning her head to him. Kinzie realizes what he is staring at with his wide eyes and blushes even more as she turns herself back to the Xbox, pressing the power button. She watches with wide eyes as the Kinect sensor looks up, then back down to her legs. "Never realized that before..." she says to herself as she goes through the stacks of games on the top. "Let's see... Kinect Sports, Grand Thieft Auto Four... Dance Central?" she picks up the game and looks at Brian with a raised eyebrow. "Is this how you learned that ridiculous dance of yours?"

Brian shrugs. "Uh... Maybe? I don't fucking know."

Kinzie gulps as she turns back to the Xbox, stepping back a bit and bending over more as she opens the disk tray and sets the game in it, giving the disk tray a little push to close it. She stands straight up, stepping back as she sighs. Brian keeps watching her as she browses through the songs. "W-what the h-hell," Kinzie stutters. "Where's the hardcore gangster rap?"

"Uh, I don't think they would put hard-"

"Wrong... I think." Kinzie inturupts again.

"Jesus, Kinzie..." Brian says as he sighs.

"I should be saying that to you." she says. "You're the one going out with Viola, A former Syndicate member..."

"What the- how the fuck would you- oh..." Brian responds as he realizes what she did. "Stop tapping into my phone..."

"I didn't tap into your phone." she replies. "I just checked everything in it to find out if Matt Miller was on it..."

"Yeah, that to." he responds, making her groan as she picks a song. She swings her arms around a bit as she gets ready. As soon as the song started playing, Brian instantly recognized the song that was on. "...Why are you playing on Lap Dance? Are you trying to tell me something?"

"Maybe." she replies as she dances to the song, hands resting on her hips as they swing left and right to the song, squatting a bit. Brian keeps staring at her with wide eyes as she dances in nothing but her bra and panties, unable to speak. Half way through the song, Kinzie danced a move called the Seven Viels flawlessly, blushing as she saw Brian still watching her.

"Am I like the only thing the stare at in this room, Brian?" she asks as she continues to dance.

"Well, seeing as you took things into your own hands and turned me on dancing in your panties, then yeah, you are..." he says.

"I'm trying to be normal by taking risks for once. Isn't that what you do?"

"N-" he thinks about it as he sits up. "Oh wait, yeah I do... But not things like this."

"You get shot, stabbed, beaten, and blown up, trying to take over a city. You shouldn't be alive. I'm dancing in my panties, trying to be normal. I shouldn't be doing this because of my better judgement."

"That's two different situations, Kinzie."

"We're both risking something, at least."

"But you're not risking your-"

"Wrong." she interrupts again. "Think of me being 'normal' as a stress reliever."

"Jesus, Kinzie..." Brian says, signing and rubbing his face. "It's better to just agree with you than go through every little detail..."

"What was that?" she says as the song stops. She turns around and stares at him with a small blush on her face.

"...Nothing..."

Kinzie smirks, then looks over to the bath tub. Brian looks at her, then looks over to it himself. "Wait... You're not thinking of..." was all he could say as she walks over to it, undoing her bra. When it unclipped, she slides the straps off her arms and tosses it to the side. With her back facing Brian, she turns her head to look at him. "I am." she says as she bends over and slides her panties down her legs slowly.

All Brian could do now was stare at her with wide eyes as she steps out of her panties and into the tub. She slides down into the tub with a sigh as her arms relax on the top of the outer edges of the tub. "This feels great..." she says.

"Uh..." Brian says, unable to say anything else.

"What? This isn't normal?"

"N-... Wait, yes it is..." Brian says, surprising himself. "Clever..."

Kinzie giggles, then slides herself to the other side of the tub, facing Brian fully. Brian, who is sitting on the side with the ammo box, isn't facing her. Finally, after a few moments of silence, Brian sighs as he looks up for a brief moment before moving to the other side of bed, facing her as he sits on the bed. "Alright, seriously..." Brian starts as he looks at her. "You really have a fucked up way to be normal..."

"I do my best." she says with a smirk.

Brian sighs as he lets his head hang off of his shoulders, chuckling. "Apparently so." he says as he chuckles.

Kinzie pushes herself off the side and folds her arms on top of the edge on the tub. "Why don't you come in?" she asks while a smirk grows on her blushing face. Brian looks up at her with a raised eyebrow as she shimmies her shoulders.

"...My god, Kinzie." he says as he gets up. "THIS is normal to you?"

She nods. "Yep."

Brian sighs as he removes his Kevlar vest, tossing it onto the bed. He then walks over to to the tub as Kinzie holds out an arm in a stopping motion. "No. All of it, not just the Kevlar." she says, blushing more as Brian sighs and unbuttons his shirt. He takes off the shirt fully, tossing it on top of his Kevlar vest. "Jesus, Kinzie, you're killing me." he says as he unzips his jeans and sits down, removing his jeans and tossing it aside. Kinzie looks down, noticing a bulge in his boxers and blushes even more.

Brian gets up, walking closer to the tub as Kinzie stops him again. "All of it." she says again.

"Seriously?" Brian said, staring at her.

"Yep."

Brian sighs and removes his boxers as Kinzie watches him, blushing more than ever now. She pushes herself back to the other side of the tub as Brian steps in, sitting down and sighing. "I can't believe I'm doing this right now." he says as he rests his arms on the edge of the tub.

"Eh, I could do worse." she says as she looks at him.

"Knowing you, yeah, you probably could." he says with a chuckle.

"Yeah." she says, chuckling. "But, anyways..." she looks around. "I know your not a girl, but... Do you know how to make your hair shiny? I asked Viola once, but she never showed me, and now I forgot." she sighs as she looks down.

"It's simple, really." Brian says. "Just use shampoo and wash your hair."

"...How?" she says looking up. "Can you show me?"

Brian points to the shampoo bottle and says "Open the bottle and squeeze the gel into your hands. Scrub it in your hair for a good few seconds, or minutes in your case." Kinzie nods and picks up the bottle, opening it and squeezing the contents into her hand. She raises her hand over her head and scrubs the gel into her hair for a good ten minutes. She smiles as she stops and looks at Brian, who's staring at her breast. Her cheeks turn red again as she dives into the water, surfacing as the shampoo is removed from her hair.

As she surfaces, she moves closer to Brian, sitting on his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thanks." she says as she rests her head on his shoulder. "I actually feel a bit normal for once..."

"Uh... You're welcome?" Brian says as he was caught off guard from her sitting on him.

"I'm not normal, I know... But at least I have shiny-" she stops herself from from talking as she feels something poke her stomach. She looks down and gasps as she realizes that it was Brian who poked her. "I really did turn you on..." she said, blushing furiously.

"Yeah..." Brian said, chuckling nervously. "...Sorry."

Kinzie leans closer to his ear and whispers, "Don't be... You told me I needed to get laid..." She moves her head in front of his and smirks, still blushing as she lifts her hips up over him.

"Wait, you're not going to-"

She pushes herself down on him, letting out a gasp as she pulls him in deeper. Brian's eyes widen as she does this, hands grabbing her sides. Before he could do anything else, Kinzie kisses him, not breaking the kiss as she rocks her hips on him. She wraps her arms around his neck more tightly, moaning quietly in the kiss. Brian closes his eyes, pulling her closer to him, moving even deeper into her.

She breaks the kiss, burying her face and moaning in his neck. Brian moves his hands down to her hips, holding them as they bounce and rock on his lap. Kinzie let's out a soft, airy moan, letting her head hang backwards off of her shoulders. He kisses her neck, grinning as she sighs. "Oh, fuck..." she moans out. "I... I think I'm close..."

Brian grins. "Can't hold it in much longer?" he grunts out.

"N-no..." she moans out. "I c-can't hold it..."

"You can hold it..."

"N-no I can't... I-I-I" she tries to speak but she was cut off by the pleasure. She screams as Brian kisses her quickly, muffling her scream as she rides her climax out, joints shaking and grip tightening. A moment after, her grip on him loosens as she goes limp on him. "Holy shit..." she says tiredly. "I... That was great..."

"Yeah..." Brian says as he wraps his arms around her back, holding her.

"Don't let go of me, please Brian..."

Brian gets up, still holding her as she wraps her legs around his waist, burying her face in his neck. Brian walks over to the bed, both of them still wet, and lays on top of it. Kinzie buries her face in his chest, snuggling into his arms with a shiver. Brian pulled the covers over them both, closing his eyes with a sigh. Kinzie closes her eyes as well, smiling as she rests her arm on his shoulder, snuggling into him more.

**And here's my fourth chapter. Sorry it took a bit longer than the other chapters, but I was on vacation in a different state. Family matters. Besides that, translation time. Dah: Russian pronunciation word for да, which means yes. There's going to be bossxKinzie as well as bossxViola. I'm glad you guys like this story, being my first fanfic. Hoped you guys liked this chapter.**


	5. New Day, New Problem

**Copy write is a bitch, ain't it? Still don't own the series.**

Kinzie opens her eyes, still being held by Brian in the same position as last night. Brian's still sleeping, so she sighs quietly to herself, looking around. She rests her head back onto his chest, looking up to his head. Something caught her attention, though; a few old surgical scars on his chest. She raises an eyebrow as she examines the scars. "How did Brian get these?" she whispers to herself.

Brian opens his eyes barley, looking down at Kinzie. "Hey..." he says to her.

Kinzie smiles as she looks up to him. "Hey." she replies.

Brian rubs her back gently as she looks back down to the scars. "Brian, how did you get these scars?" she asks.

Brian sighs as he knows what scars she's talking about. "They're old scars from ten or nine years ago... When the Saints took control of Stilwater the first time, I was forced to make Alderman Richard Hughes the mayor of Stilwater... Soon after, I was invited onto his yacht..."

* * *

Brian was driving around Saints Row in his purple colored Attrazione sports car, still consumed by the fact that Lin died about three weeks ago. He blamed himself for her death because he thought he could save her. When he was about to make a turn onto the highway, his phone started ringing. He picked up the phone as he turned onto the highway and held it up to his ear, answering the call.

"Hello, young man." an old, calm voice said over the line. "I'm Alderman Hughes. That was quite a message you sent at Winslow's funeral..." Hughes waited for a response from Brian, but he stayed silent. "...And trust me, I heard it loud and clear. Now, I'd like to set one thing straight: it was Monroe's plan to strongarm the Saints. Personally I thought you and I could have a much healthier relationship."

Brian still stayed silent, still pissed off that he was used to kill Marshal Winslow. "Now, we've had a rocky start, yes..." Hughes continued. "But why don't we fix that? Come over to my fundraiser tonight. Julius will be there and between the three of us, I'm sure we can work something out."

Hughes' phone clicks, followed by a beep from Brian's phone. Brian sighed as he puts his phone back into his pocket and drove down the highway. When he reached downtown, he parked in a parallel parking space and turned off the engine. He sighs as he gets out of the car, looking around the street as he closed the door. A group of Saints we're walking down the sidewalk as they passed.

"Sup, kid." one Saint said.

"Third Street, represent!" another one said to him.

Brian nods to them as they walk pass, then walks down the sidewalk, looking at his apparel. All he was wearing was the same dark blue baggy jeans and a big purple hoodie. "Well, if I'm going to this assholes party," he thought to himself as he walked to impressions. "I better grab a tuxedo."

As he walked into impressions, the store clerk looked over to him and said "Well, if it isn't the kid from the row. What do you need?" Brian walks around the store as he grabs a black double breasted jacket with some black slacks. He then walks over to the shoes section and grabs a pair of black polished leather dress shoes. He walks over to the counter and places all of the items onto it, looking at the man.

"See you're going to somewhere important, huh?" he says as he chuckles, looking at the items Brian picked out. "...You don't have a work shirt or tie?" Brian shakes his head, pointing at his hoodie. "Ah, I see kid. I may have something in the back." the man says as he walks to the back.

Brian's phone beeped as he waited for the man. He grabs his phone and looks at it. Samantha just texted him.

_Samantha: Hey its ur favorite stripper 3_

_Samantha: just wanted to see how u were doing_

Brian sighs as he replies to her messages.

_Brian: I'm doing a bit better... Just pissed right now._

_Samantha: wats wrong? D:_

_Brian: The new mayor (Thanks to me killing Winslow) just invited me to his fundraising party. I'm picking out a suit right now, but I don't like this. Hell, I hate the bastard._

_Samantha: :O_

_Samantha: well, if u need something or some1 to take your mind off of these things come down and see me_

_Samantha: I can giv u a lap dance ;) and I want to see that suit of urs too. Maybe even with it on the floor with my g string ;P_

_Brian: Alright. I'll see you soon then._

_Samantha: ok see u soon 3_

Brian puts his phone away as he looks back up. The clerk comes back with a purple and black striped tie and a matching purple work shirt, setting it on the counter. "Here you go, kid." the man says. "This what you want?"

Brian replies with a nod and a grin. "Okay then," the man said. "I'll get this all sorted out and you can put this on in the dressing room. Take care now, kid."

After a few minutes of Brian changing into his suit, he finally walks out of the store and back into his Attrazione, driving back onto the highway and heading back to Saints Row. He passes the church to see Johnny and Aisha sitting on the steps, talking to each other. He then drives into the underpass, directly under Tee'N'Ay and takes a left, driving out of the underpass to where he was behind the club.

Samantha was next to the back door, smirking as she saw the Attrazione pull up into the parking lot. When Brian stepped out of the car, she walked over and hugged him. "Hey. Knew you would make it." she says as he hugs her back. "Nice suit, by the way. Makes it look like the Saints are the real deal, not just a street gang anymore."

Brian grins as she stops the hug, examining her. She was wearing what she normally wore: a grey G-string panties and plasties on her nipples. She smirked as she grabs his hand and leads him into the back way of the club. In the room, it was a dark red color with dim lights, and there was a red love seat over by the left wall. Samantha walks over to the love seat and pushes Brian onto it.

Samantha sits on his lap with a smirk on her face as she wraps her arms around his neck. She sighs as she rocks her hips back and forth on his lap. "Feels good, doesn't it..." she whispers in his ear, still rocking back and forth.

"Yeah, it does..." Brian whispers back.

"You can have me right now. Throw all of your troubles away for a few hours, and I'll ride you until you need to go..."

Brian grins, looking down at her hips as they rock back and forth on his lap. "I think I feel something in your pants growing..." Samantha whispers, smirking at him. She gets off of his lap and turns around. She turns her head to him and grins as she removes her plasties, tossing them to the side and turning around. Brian grins as he stares at her breast for a brief moment, grabbing and fondling them in his hands. Samantha blushes as she lets him.

She then turns back around and bends over, wiggling her ass into Brian's face. Brian grins even more now as she turns back around and proceeds with the lap dance. Soon after, Samantha walks a few steps away and slides her G-string down her legs, staring at him as she bends over and steps out of it. She walks back to him, now fully exposed with nothing on but a wide smirk on her lips as she sits back down on his lap.

"You want this?" she whispers again as she wraps her arms around his neck.

"Yeah... I want it all." Brian replies with a grin.

Samantha smirks, then scoots backwards on his lap as she moves her arms down his chest, all the way to his lap. She unzips his slacks and pulls Brian's member out. "Well, I see now that you really want me..." she says as she raises her hips over him. Brian grabs her hips, making her blush more as he whispers to her, "Then let's not waste time..." as he slides her down, moving into her.

Two hours later, Brian was sitting on the love seat as Samantha was sleeping on it, tired from their moment together. He is dressed in his suit as she was still naked. Brian sighs as he gets up, patting Samantha on her hip. She smiles in her sleep as Brian walks out of the back door, and gets back into his Attrazione. He then drives off, sighing as he heads back downtown to where the party was suppose to be at.

It was now dusk as the sun faded over the horizon and the moon started lifting into the sky as Brian got to the meeting place, where he boarded the yacht with a security guard meeting him.

"Hello." the man says, greeting Brian. "Come this way. Hughes is waiting to meet you."

Brian follows the guy to the front deck, looking around for Julius. There was no sign of him. "What the hell," he thought to himself. "Where's Julius?"

"Your guest is here, mister Hughes." the man says as they both reach the front deck.

"Thanks, Steven." Hughes replies as he looks at Brian with a smile. "If you don't mind, can you wait outside?"

Steven nods and turns around, leaving the deck. "I'm Richard Hughes. It's a pleasure to meet the man who handed me the election." he says as she smiles a bit more, extending his hand for a handshake.

Brian stands there with his arms crossed as he stares at him silently. Hughes' smiles fades a bit as his arm is lowered back to his side. "No need to be modest," he continues. "I'm serious. There's no way I could have beaten Marshal Winslow, god rest his soul, but you made the impossible happen, and for that I can't thank you enough."

Brian still sands silently on the deck. "I mean, had Winslow been the only person killed, attention would have definitely been cast on me, but after that fireworks display you pulled at his funeral, it's become abundantly clear that these horrible crimes were perpetrated by the Third Street Saints."

Brian started getting mad as he said this, but he still stand there, silent as ever. "While before, people criticized my Saints Row urban renewal plan, it is now being lauded. See, until you came along, I was displacing poor people. Now I'm destroying a hotbed of gang activity." Hughes smirks at Brian as he continues to stare at him angrily. "What can I say," he continues, chuckling. "The public is a fickle..." he extends his arm that's holding a glass of wine. "Champaign?" he asks, smiling.

Brian continues to stand where he is, but he was even more pissed than before. Hughes sighs, saying, "As you get older you learn that there are only two types of people in this world... Race, money, gender, none of this matters. At the end of the day, you're either a winner or a loser. Now, the sad truth about our situation is in order for me to be a winner, I have to level your neighborhood and salt the earth.

Brian got even more pissed about this. "Level Saints Row?" he thought to himself. "Are you fucking insane?"

"Hold on for a moment." Hughes says, looking behind Brian. "Steven, could you come in here?" Brian hears Steven's footsteps, along with two other bodyguards behind him. Brian knew now something was wrong. Terribly wrong.

"Where was I?" Hughes continues. "Oh yes, salting the earth. Now I suppose I could try to try to pay you off, but really, what's the point? You'd just say no, or in your case, stand there looking intimidating, and we'd be right back to where we started. So I figured I'd cut the middle man and get right to the point-"

"Yo, can we speed this shit up?" Brian interrupts. "I wanna go to Freckle Bitch's..." Brian couldn't stand listening to Hughes anymore. He just wants to get off the yacht.

All of the sudden, Hughes' smiling face turns into a more serious expression. "You're going to die here, son." he says in a serious tone. "Make no mistake about that..."

Brian looks behind him, glancing at the guards who might pull a gun out at any time to kill him on the yacht. "But if it makes it any easier on you," Hughes continued as Brian stares at him, anger rushing through his eyes. "I'll be sure to thank you in my acceptance speech. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a party to attend-"

Hughes was cut off by a sudden beeping noise on the yacht, which caused everyone to look around. An explosion goes off behind Brian and the guards, killing the guards instantly as pieces of the boat flew threw them. Brian makes an attempt to sprint off the yacht, into the water, but as he jumped, three pieces of the ship pierced him in his chest, getting lodged into him. Everything went white to Brian as he fell limp into the water.

"What the..." Brian said as he looked around the white room, confused about what's going on. "...Where am I?"

Brian hears a car from a distance behind him, driving towards him. He turns around to see a white and blue striped car stop about a meter away from him. The door opens as a female figure walks out of the car, wearing a black top and a pair of purple and white striped track pants. It was Lin.

"Hey, Brian..." she said, smiling. "Miss me?"

"Yes, I fucking miss you..." Brian said, staring at her. "...Wait, am I dead?"

"You're not dead... You were blown the fuck up, though. You're in a coma, barley alive, but don't worry..." she presses herself against him, hugging him. "I'm here with you for now... Welcome to Purgatory, Brian..."

Brian hugged her back, not letting go of her. "Just stay with me while I'm here. All I want right now is this... I love you, Lin. Even after death, I still love you. Saints are never forgotten."

Lin buries her face into his neck. "I love you too, Brian..."

* * *

"What happened on the yacht?" Kinzie asked, still looking at the scars on his chest.

"Hughes talked to me, made me pissed off with his plans for Saints Row... Then he called in three of his bodyguards, told me he was going to kill me... Julius had other plans, though. He tried to kill all of us with a bomb he planted on the yacht. I jumped off the yacht just in time, but three pieces were lodged through my chest as I hit the water, instantly knocking me into a coma... I was stuck in Purgatory for a few years... But it was worth it, because Lin was there..." Brian sighed as he remembers Purgatory clearly. Just him and Lin holding each other for a few years, even though it felt like two or three weeks.

"Damn..." she said, running her hand around his chest, feeling the scars. "You REALLY shouldn't be alive..."

"Yeah... It's tough sometimes to live through total hell..."

"It's tough sometimes?" Kinzie asks. "Are you serious right now? It was hard enough for me to do what I did yesterday."

"Well, did you get blown the fuck up by a man who brought you into the Saints?"

"No, and if you try Brian..."

Brian chuckles. "Don't worry. I look after my Saints. I don't try to kill them, unless one is a traitor-"

"Troy betrayed you." Kinzie interrupts.

"Troy helped me out a lot, even after he became chief of police." Brian says "He's a different story."

"Ah..."

"Oh well..." Brian says as he sits up, holding Kinzie in his lap. "I think it's time I showed you around Stilwater, since you don't know much about it."

"Aw..." she says as she lays her head on his shoulder. "But I like to stay in bed now... You feel good to snuggle into."

Brian chuckles as he holds her tightly. She cuddles more into him, sighing happily. "Come on, Brian." she begs.

"Hey, we only got five hours until Johnny's funeral. I might as well show you around in that time."

"Oh, okay..." she says as she slouches in his arms.

After a few minutes, Kinzie finally gets up, getting dressed. Brian follows shortly after as he watches her dress on the bed. Kinzie got back into what she normally wears, but Brian put on a purple OG sweatshirt this time, without the Kevlar vest. As soon as they got dressed, they left Purgatory and got into a purple Bulldog truck. The first place Brian took her was Saints Row.

"Wait, this is Saints Row?" she asked, looking out the window.

"Yeah. It looked like shit ten years ago. Now look at it. It's the best damn district in the city."

Brian drives around the church, allowing Kinzie to see its full detail. "That church right there used to be the Saints HQ ten years ago. It was an old church back then, until Hughes' plan was set in motion."

"This was the original Saints hideout?" Kinzie asked.

"Yeah. It wasn't much back then, but it was better than nothing."

"What was Hughes' plan?" she asks, looking at him.

"To level everything in Saints Row and renovate it to look something like this... And to kill me."

"Did Ultor get involved with him?"

"Surprisingly, no. Ultor used to be a clothing company back then, until they picked up the pieces of the yacht."

"Ultor? A clothing company?" Kinzie giggles at the thought.

Brian chuckles. "Yes, a clothing company, selling shitty shades that no one really cared about."

"That's funny to think about. It's like thinking about Identity Theft."

"Uh... I'm not sure how those two compare..." Brian says, looking at her.

"Oh well." Kinzie said.

Brian drives onto the highway, heading north to the downtown district. Kinzie sighs as she stares at the horizon. "Seems like both Stilwater and Steelport are just random islands out in the ocean."

"Tell me about it." Brian says, agreeing. "It's weird, especially for the fact that there are no dogs around here."

"Yeah, I've noticed that too."

Brian pulls off the highway, driving into the city. He then parks into a parallel parking spot. They both get out as Kinzie walks over to Brian's side, onto the sidewalk. "Why are you making me do this..." she asks.

"Because, you need to be able to walk at least five blocks." Brian said.

"It's overrated, though." she says, staring at Brian.

"Not really."

"Yeah, really..."

Brian sighs. "Just try to act normal, and don't do what you did yesterday. You're just walking around downtown. What bad can happen?"

Kinzie rolls her eyes, sighing. "A lot can happen..." she mumbles under her breath.

Meanwhile, in some undisclosed location in the Atlantic, Cyrus is standing at parade in the bridge of the Daedalus, staring at the monitor. "Sir," one unit said. "We are now establishing connection with the Stilwater street cameras. We'll be able to track the Saints activities in both cities."

"Excellent." Cyrus replied. "Soon I can find an excuse to destroy the Saints once and for all... And after we're done with them, we-"

"Sir, incoming call from Monica Hughes." another unit said.

Cyrus sighs. "Patch her through..."

The screen flickers as Monica Hughes' face pops up on the screen, looking pissed and displeased. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" she yelled.

"Ma'am, I'm doing what is right for the people." Cyrus responds.

"By mobilizing the Daedalus?!" she yelled. "And hacking into street cameras?! Have you lost your fucking mind?!"

"No ma'am. I understand that you do not like the my actions, but you must understand I'm on standby until the Saints do something."

"The Saints are heroes! They saved a treasured monument from being destroyed... That YOUR unit KIA almost destroyed to frame the Saints! What makes you think that they will all of the sudden terrorize the damn nation?"

"They can do a lot... They got full armored members roaming freely around the Streets, ma'am. Do you think they may be growing an army to attack America?"

"Why the hell would the Saints attack America when they live in it? Get back to the docking bay with the ship right now! I will not let you go on like this!"

"Corporal, cut the line. I'm done dealing with politics."

"Yes sir." the unit said, typing onto the computer.

"If you cut the line, I swear to god, I-" The screen turns off.

"Connection lost." the unit said.

Cyrus rubs his temples, sighing. "Well, I think I just made myself a new enemy... But, our mission is still clear. We take out the Saints when they make a move. Anybody got a problem with that?"

"No sir!" everyone shouted in unison.

"Good. What's the status on the street cams?"

"Almost... Done. We're in, sir."

"Good. I want to personally watch this kids every move. Locate the bastard and pull him up on the moniter."

A few minutes after, the screen flickers on, showing Brian and Kinzie walking down the street and talking with each other. At the lower right hand corner, it reads "Camera 23: Downtown District."

Cyrus leans on the railing, watching Brian on the screen. "Come on..." he whispers to himself. "Do something stupid kid..."

"...And that's why I don't like walking openly in the streets." Kinzie says, looking at Brian.

"Really?" Brian asks. "I mean seriously, I understand the Mossad thing, but street cameras following you because of it? Hired assassins to kill you while you roam the city?"

"It can happen." she says as she points to a random street camera. "And what makes you think that that thing won't follow us down the streets?"

Brian looks up to the camera, walking a bit closer to it as the sidewalk leads into its view. "Kinzie, you're just paranoid... It's not going to-" he stops talking as the camera moves, aiming directly at him and Kinzie. "Okay, that's fucked up..."

"See what I mean?!" she says as she looks at Brian.

"Yeah... But something's not right... This never happened in Steelport..."

"Want me to look into it when we get back to Purgatory?" she asks.

"Yeah. See who has control of the cameras."

"Should be easy." she replies with a smirk.

"I hope so." he replies, looking down at his watch. "We got about an hour left. Let's get back to the truck and go back to Purgatory."

"Okay." Kinzie says with a smile. They both turn as they make their way back to the Bulldog, getting inside of it and driving off, back to purgatory. "Brian..." Kinzie says, looking at him. "...What if it's STAG?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if they had control." Brian said, looking at her for a second. "Cyrus hates me, and probably wants to use whatever excuse he can to kill me at anytime."

"Brian, they're really powerful... I know a few things about them that-"

"Hey, don't worry, Kinzie." Brian interrupts her. "We've already killed about a hundred troops. If they do attack us, we'll fight back with everything we got. We're almost as strong as they are."

"...Okay, Brian..." Kinzie says, sighing as she looks out the window.

**Fifth chapter. Fuck bitches, get money. Whatever.**

**Anyways, I think I might start a new fanfic soon. I'm not sure, but ideas have been spinning around in my head for a while. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
